


Why

by Memezuki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Octopi & Squid, Other, Tentacle Sex, im crying but my dicks still hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memezuki/pseuds/Memezuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki has a very gross sexual fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why

'Fuck!' Mizuki swore inwardly as the long, slimy appendages on his arms grew tighter, causing him to cry out in pain. How did he end up like this? One moment he was walking home from work and the next thing he knew a gross mutant squid allmate broke free from some sicko's basement and kidnapped him, bringing him to some dark, suspicious alleyway where nobody roamed at this time of night. 

The squid's hard, phallic tentacles probed his body, roaming under his clothes and leaving trails of sticky slime in their wake. Mizuki could feel them pulsing against his heated skin.

'This is so fucking gross,' Mizuki thought. 'What kind of sexual maniac would build something like this?' 

The mass of writhing tentacles kept him from resisting, keeping a tight grasp on his limbs and torso so he could only squirm under the allmate's strong grip. Mizuki, however, felt his face heat up and his pants tighten nonetheless, as his deepest, most depraved fantasy played out right before his eyes. 

Yes, Mizuki, the friendly neighborhood gangster, had sexual fantasies about getting fucked by tentacles. He saw it once in a hentai. That was a lie, he had read countless tentacle porn hentais because he was a fucking weeaboo shitbaby and he knew it, no matter how much he denied it. 

As his tight leather pants tented from the growing erection underneath, the squid moved a single tentacle to his crotch, stroking his cock trapped under the skin tight article of clothing. Mizuki let out a moan, not caring anymore about anybody that could hear. He felt his body bending at the waist as the squid positioned him onto his hands and knees, only he was suspended in mid-air. Two slimy tentacles grabbed at the seat of his pants, pulling apart the sides until Mizuki could hear the seams rip and a cool breeze on his ass. 

'Damn, that was a perfectly good pair of pants,' He complained to himself, but didn't mind too much because he owned 4 other pairs exactly like that one. One of the tentacles still resting on his ass slid under the crotch area of his underwear, which was incidentally a pink pair of lace panties because why not. The tentacle pulled the fabric to the side, and Mizuki gasped at the feeling of being so exposed and at the complete mercy of this beast. 

The other tentacle trailed up and down Mizuki's entrance, coating his hole and part of his balls in thick, transparent slime, almost in a licking motion if it had been a tongue. Two smaller tentacles pushed into Mizuki one at a time, each pumping in and out independently as moans spilled from Mizuki shamelessly. After a few moments of thrusting, the small tentacles began stretching the hole, preparing it for something much larger. As his walls expanded, Mizuki's moans grew louder in anticipation for a thick squid tentacle-cock to be buried deep in his ass. He couldn't wait. 

"Please... put it in already!!" He pleaded, not showing a hint of restraint or shame. The squid understood the order and moved one of its larger tentacles to Mizuki's twitching hole. Dripping with an unknown fluid, the appendage pressed against the ring of muscle as it leaked some sort of lubricant. Once the slippery liquid had sufficiently covered Mizuki's ass, the tentacle pushed its way in, and Mizuki let out a pleasured scream as his insides were stretched and filled with the throbbing squid dick to the point where he thought his ass would nearly tear in two. 

While the hard squid erection was pistoned in and out of his ass, another reached up to Mizuki's mouth, forcing its way in and muffling the screams coming from it. Two of the smaller tentacles slithered under his shirt and wrapped themselves around his nipples, massaging and playing with them. Yet another found its way into the front if his pants and gripped at his weeping erection, pumping it harshly and sporadically moving south to fondle his balls until tears spilled from Mizuki's eyes from the pure bliss. He was close. 

As the squid pleasured him, Mizuki felt his orgasm near, the feeling of ecstacy building up in the pit of his stomach ready to burst. A few moments more had Mizuki letting out an animalistic howl as cum splattered the front of his pants, trickling down the shaft of his dick. The squid had an artificial orgasm, fake semen spurting out of the orifices at the tip of each tentacle, filling Mizuki in his ass and mouth, the fake squid jizz overflowing and dripping from his holes. 

The squid lowered Mizuki onto the ground and slithered away, leaving him there to think about his life and how so very fucked up his sexual fantasies were. 


End file.
